


Light From the Shell

by xiuminswarrior



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety Disorder, Drama, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Slash, Suicide Attempt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuminswarrior/pseuds/xiuminswarrior
Summary: Minseok é um tritão que vive nas águas do mar leste, local regido pelas mais diversas lendas e profecias. Com a visão monocromática desde o nascimento, costumava acreditar que a pessoa com quem sonhava todas as noites poderia ser quem enfim traria as cores para sua vida. Porém, com o passar dos anos acaba desistindo de tentar descobrir, pensando que esta sequer exista. Até o dia em que conhece Lu Han, um rapaz que vive em um constante tormento causado por traumas do passado, razão que o leva até as últimas consequências.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Light From the Shell

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: #140
> 
> Deixo meus sinceros agradecimentos à toda equipe da exolipse, não só pela criação desse projeto incrível, mas também por sempre nos ajudar com o maior carinho. Também agradeço muito a minha querida beta, snowdingie, e a pessoa que doou esse plot, que de todos, foi o que tocou fundo no meu coração. Espero ter feito um bom trabalho!
> 
> Link da playlist: [Light From the Shell](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2qjuxIJuTIRl9WTDk0cuxN?si=Uh5W8uplQ2O5loHx-e2pyg)
> 
> Para quem está do outro lado da tela, tenha uma boa leitura!

**_Capítulo único - Sonhos Lúcidos_ **

  
  


_O clima estava fechado naquele final de tarde, nuvens densas e escuras cobriam todo o céu que costumava ser tão azul quanto o oceano em que Minseok vivia. As gotas de chuva não demoraram a cair, atingindo a face do tritão de olhos cor de mel e cauda azul turquesa, que nadava rapidamente em direção à ponte que atravessava um largo caminho de água, mesmo que as ondas tentassem lhe impedir. Quando finalmente se aproximou, tentou gritar, porém… Sua voz não saiu. A sua voz que era uma das mais bonitas do mar, simplesmente não existia mais. Levou as mãos até um dos pilares da imensa ponte e num piscar de olhos viu aquela pessoa jogar-se na água, como se nada na vida tivesse mais solução. Ele não conseguiu evitar aquela desgraça novamente. Era uma imagem sem sentimentos, sem explicação… Sem cor. Estático, sua visão embaçou gradativamente e depois, desapareceu por completo, da mesma forma como aquele corpo no oceano. As lágrimas misturavam-se à chuva forte, a qual era a única capaz de afogá-lo._

_Afogá-lo naquele mar de sangue e culpa._

O tritão abriu os olhos em um ímpeto de consciência em meio ao pesadelo. As brânquias nas laterais de seu tronco faziam o peito subir e descer violentamente, tornando, por consequência, a respiração ofegante. A face estava atenta ao nada e a visão monocromática permanecia intacta, o que era sinal de normalidade para si. Buscou se acalmar no silêncio daquela gruta onde vivia com a irmã mais velha, quem provavelmente não estava por ali. Enquanto se recuperava do breve susto, fez um leve carinho no cabelo escuro de suaves mechas ciano e pensou sobre o insistente pesadelo que há alguns anos não lhe deixava em paz. Nadou devagar até a saída, queria encontrar MinJi em algum ponto daquela cidade oceânica que era tão extensa, onde muitas lendas acerca de temas como vidas passadas e almas gêmeas ganhavam fama. Inclusive, o caso de Minseok era a comprovação de uma delas, pois desde seu nascimento, possuía a visão comprometida, podendo enxergar apenas em escala de cinza. Nunca soube se um dia, quem sabe na infância, chegou a ver alguma cor; sequer lembrava-se da sua própria. Tudo que sabia era o que lhe contavam em forma de histórias, que sua condição era muito especial e acontecia a cada cinquenta anos com sereias e tritões de maneira aleatória. Não era somente afetada a visão, poderia ser qualquer outro sentido. A teoria mais conhecida era a do conceito imutável, onde duas metades se completariam e iriam suprir o que faltava uma na outra. Em resumo, ele deveria encontrar a alma gêmea que lhe fizesse ver as cores de maneira nítida e definitiva.

Eram histórias contadas pelo povo mais antigo. Na prática, certamente, sua condição deveria se tratar de uma anomalia qualquer, já que uma parte distante de sua família tinha descendência humana. Por este fato, ele e a irmã possuíam traços mais delicados e pele menos áspera, diferentemente de seus semelhantes, o que era considerado uma desvantagem, já que não poderiam viver em zonas onde a pressão da água fosse muito elevada.

Durante seu nado, observou o movimento que havia no navio naufragado próximo de onde morava, local que era usado como tenda das previsões de Heidi, uma sereia que também era uma espécie de xamã. Minseok parou ao lembrar que esteve se consultando com ela, quando ainda acreditava em destino.

_“A concha brilhante que não possui cor,_

_Se depara com uma indeclinável dor._

_Ao se mostrar forte e confiável,_

_Será capaz de obter o inestimável.”_

Foi o que Heidi disse quando apertou sua mão direita e na esquerda segurou o infinito colar de pérolas negras que dizia ser mágico. Seria uma cena cômica se não fosse triste o suficiente para fazer o jovem desacreditar em todas e quaisquer possibilidades de sanar o seu problema. Esperou desde os quinze anos por algo que nunca aconteceu. Somente passou a conviver com o tormento que aquele enigma barato causava, originando assim os constantes sonhos de finais torturantes.

Deixou os pensamentos de lado e voltou ao ritmo de antes, agitando sua cauda e deixando rastros de bolhas pela água. Seguiu assim por quase uma hora, em silêncio, com os olhos felinos a vasculhar cada centímetro cúbico do oceano. Estava quase anoitecendo e nenhum sinal da irmã. Até que uma voz familiar se fez presente, mesmo a uma certa distância. Desconfiado, Minseok atravessou pelo meio do aglomerado de corais que tinha à frente e finalmente encontrou quem tanto procurava. Na verdade, apenas a ponta da cauda estava visível dentro da água e o canto suave ecoava mais acima. Ao emergir lentamente para a superfície, enxergou MinJi a cantar em troca de moedas jogadas por navegadores, as quais valiam muito e poderiam ser trocadas por pérolas que usavam como dinheiro na cidade do fundo do mar. O tritão chegou mais perto e não poupou o tom autoritário ao chamá-la.

— O que a senhorita pensa que está fazendo? — Viu a expressão de susto no rosto da irmã, quem jogou-se para dentro d'água mais que depressa.

— Que susto! — Falou a sereia, irritada. — Como me encontrou aqui?

— Digamos que senti de longe o cheiro de pilantragem. — Cruzou os braços e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. — Achei que não precisasse mais disso.

— E não preciso. — Encolheu os ombros e guardou as moedas em um saquinho de tecido, que quase flutuava de suas mãos. — É apenas um trabalho extra.

— Sei. — Ele nunca aceitava desculpas esfarrapadas como resposta. — E aquele papo de se valorizar e manter a espécie longe da vista assassina dos humanos?

— Pois… É só eu não ser descuidada. Além disso, é ótimo quando esses caras tentam contar que viram sereias de verdade e ninguém acredita. — Riu sozinha. — Mas, já que veio me buscar, vamos logo para casa, estou com fome.

O caminho de volta foi até agradável, visto que os dois eram do tipo que se davam bem. Minseok não quis tocar no assunto que o levou a procurar pela irmã logo de cara, pois conhecia de cor e salteado a frase que ela sempre lhe dizia:

_“Sabe o que é isso? Trauma daquela charlatã. Eu te avisei.”_

MinJi era tão cética quanto o irmão, não era de seu feitio consultar coisas como astrologia ou qualquer que fosse o meio para tentar saber sobre o futuro. Somente acreditava nas habilidades que possuía naturalmente. Poderia soar estranho, no entanto, sequer gostava de boa parte do que era cultuado pelas sereias de um modo geral. Contava nos dedos as vezes em que mudou o clima da região - um dos poderes que um ser como ela detinha - enquanto tentava fazer qualquer outra coisa. Épico foi o dia em que provocou uma maré gigantesca por simplesmente espirrar. Todavia, o que gostava de verdade era investir em negócios que lhe trouxessem qualquer tipo de benefício, fosse financeiramente ou de puro lazer. Claro, desde que esses negócios não fossem feitos de maneira suja ou que prejudicassem outros seres. Quando a conversa sobre o que iriam buscar para o jantar findou, parou de nadar e ficou estática no lugar.

— Agora que parei pra pensar numa coisa… — Encarou aquele ao seu lado, que também havia parado. — Por que veio atrás de mim, afinal? Nunca faz isso...

— Por que estava ficando tarde…? — Minseok respondeu sarcasticamente.

— Como se eu não soubesse me defender. — Deu-lhe um empurrãozinho de leve. — Pode falar o que aconteceu, sou toda ouvidos.

— Ok, eu vou falar, mas… — Levantou o dedo indicador. — Prometa que não dirá aquilo.

— ”Aquilo”... O quê? — Semicerrou os olhos. — Vamos, desembucha de uma vez!

— Eu tive outro pesadelo.

— Meu pai das águas. — Abaixou a cabeça e levou a destra ao encontro de sua testa. — Certo, não direi _aquilo_. Mas, você sabe que é.

— Eu sei. — O tritão desviou o olhar. — Só que dessa vez foi muito mais nítido…

— Cada vez está mais realista, né? — MinJi viu o irmão afirmar com um movimento de cabeça, desanimado. — Sério, não sei mais o que fazer com você, Seok. Esses pesadelos vão acabar contigo uma hora dessas. Sabe a vontade que eu tenho? Ir até aquele resto de navio e arrancar os cabelos daquela…

— Calma, ok? — Falou de imediato. — Ela não tem culpa de nada. Eu só preciso aprender a lidar com isso.

— Aquele papo de alma gêmea foi só para arrancar todas as pérolas valiosas que você tinha. De quebra ainda te deu mais problemas.

Com o silêncio de Minseok, a sereia percebeu que ele parecia mais abatido que o normal. Se o sonho foi mesmo mais claro que os anteriores, havia uma pequena porcentagem de ser premonitório. Era uma descrente assumida, sim, mas sempre havia uma exceção, visto que sua espécie e ações sobrenaturais andavam lado a lado.

Quando retornaram à gruta, o jantar leve foi servido. Os dois haviam encerrado momentaneamente o assunto que havia tirado o sono - literalmente - de Minseok. Com a falta incômoda de diálogo, MinJi quis quebrar a barreira de defesa criada pelo irmão. Apesar de terem combinado que não falariam sobre, na tentativa de fazê-lo esquecer, a hora de conversar havia chegado e não seria mais viável adiar o problema.

— Certo, me conte como foi. — A mais velha apoiou-se à parede rochosa, como Minseok fazia. Apesar do escuro cada vez mais intenso, suas córneas eram devidamente preparadas para tal.

— Havia uma pessoa... Um humano. — Começou ele, concentrado. — O mesmo de todas as vezes. Só que dessa vez, ele se atirou no mar.

— Você sabia com qual intenção? — Perguntou com todo o cuidado do mundo.

— Ele havia pedido ajuda, havia chamado o meu nome. Eu sentia que era algo ruim e quando cheguei ao seu encontro, aconteceu. Tentei gritar, mas perdi a voz. O humano tirou a própria vida e depois… Eu morri também.

— Que horror! — A sereia agitou a cabeça, incrédula. — Você ao menos sabe dizer quem é esse humano? Será que é alguém da nossa parte perdida da superfície? — Arregalou os olhos azuis reluzentes como pedras preciosas.

— Não sei… Mas, sabe um detalhe? Ele estava colorido em relação ao ambiente.

— Como assim?

— Por exemplo… Os cabelos dele eram… — Procurou por algo que pudesse parecer o mais próximo do tom dos fios do estranho. — Como a sua pulseira! É, isso mesmo.

— Dourado? — Ela sussurrou ao tocar na pulseira de ouro que usava diariamente. Era uma das muitas jóias que havia encontrado pelo oceano, há anos. — Ele deveria ter cabelos loiros, então. E o rosto? Como era?

— Eu o vi de longe, apenas. — Seus dedos tocaram as têmporas cobertas por uma fina camada de escamas cintilantes da mesma cor da cauda, tentando se recordar do máximo de detalhes. — Estava usando roupas claras… Mas, o rosto... Não sei como era.

— Tudo bem, não se esforce muito.

MinJi não pensou duas vezes ao abraçá-lo. Por mais melancólica que a vida de seu irmão pudesse parecer às vezes, nunca faltava amor e apoio de sua parte. Sua proteção era algo fundamental, mesmo que o jovem fosse tão determinado e forte como ela, afinal, um era a família do outro.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  
  


Um ano e seis meses. Havia se passado um ano e seis meses desde o trágico acidente que levou o irmão gêmeo de Lu Han. Era sempre doloroso lembrar-se daquilo, visto que a culpa só aumentava com o passar dos dias. Estava em um momento de descanso, no entanto, era inevitável que sua mente trouxesse à tona as imagens daquela noite… Daquela trágica noite. Mesmo que recém houvesse entrado na casa dos vinte, em certos momentos não entendia direito o porquê de sua existência continuar. Indagava ao vento que soprava forte naquela manhã de sol em uma praia paradisíaca.

Apesar da bela paisagem, recordou-se de quando estava na China com a família e como a relação com o irmão nunca foi um mar de rosas, muito pelo contrário: tirando o fato de ser o mais prudente entre eles, eram igualmente explosivos. As brigas eram constantes, sempre que a rebeldia de ambos colidia, destruía tudo ao redor. Porém, sempre faziam as pazes em seguida, pois um não vivia sem outro. Essa foi a regra que durou por tantos anos, desde sua vinda ao mundo. Até a noite, um ano e seis meses antes, que ele gostaria de esquecer para sempre, quando ocorreu a maior de todas as desavenças.

Ao descobrir que seu irmão estava envolvido com tráfico de drogas, a primeira coisa que passou por sua cabeça foi impedi-lo de sair do quarto que dividiam. Quis saber de tudo, desde como ele havia começado até aquele momento em que estava metido até o pescoço. Foi inútil, pois logo começaram a usar da força física e a quebrar inúmeros objetos. O barulho foi notado pelos demais integrantes da família, que era composta por sua mãe, pai e irmã mais nova. Com a porta trancada, a qual mais parecia uma muralha de tão impenetrável, não foi possível dar ouvidos aos chamados que vinham do lado de fora. A briga só acabou quando o mais furioso dos dois empurrou Han contra os estilhaços da estante de vidro, que antes sustentava uma grande quantidade de livros. Tal pancada rendeu ao rapaz uma cicatriz no lábio inferior que certamente ficaria marcada pelo resto de sua vida. Foi uma agressão que em questão de segundos obrigou seu irmão a parar e pensar no que havia acabado de fazer. Tudo estava cada vez mais fora do controle. Então, sua última reação foi fugir para longe dali, o máximo que podia, sem se importar em derrubar o que tinha adiante.

Todos da casa passaram a noite em claro no hospital, cuidando do estado do filho que ficou. Porém, logo ao amanhecer, a notícia que jamais imaginaram receber um dia veio pelo telefone da matriarca. Um de seus filhos, o gêmeo que era minutos mais velho que Lu Han, havia perdido a vida ao tentar vencer uma curva perigosa, enquanto viajava sem um pingo de prudência em sua motocicleta.

Sem dúvidas aquilo agravou ainda mais o estado do rapaz ferido. Desde o início da adolescência, ele havia sido diagnosticado com um quadro médio de ansiedade. Nunca soube dizer ao certo o que havia desencadeado, mas não hesitou em buscar por ajuda. E não era algo como andar de um lado para outro, roer unhas numa situação de tensão ou de grande espera; era silencioso, chegava aos poucos e se propagava até evoluir a uma crise que não tinha hora para acabar. Por isso, suas visitas ao psiquiatra tornaram-se mais frequentes e o consumo de medicamento foi necessário para controlar o agravamento do seu estado.

Um ano após o ocorrido, seu pai conseguiu um emprego que mudaria a vida de sua família, melhorando consideravelmente a condição financeira. Aí então que fez suas malas e deixou tudo para trás, mudando-se para a Coreia do Sul. Não poderia dizer que trocar os ares não havia sido uma boa ideia, pois seu emocional estava cada vez mais estável e as crises diminuíram bastante. O fantasma da culpa ainda existia, mas conseguia lidar melhor com as lembranças. Estava em fase de aceitação, onde sabia que não era mais ele e o irmão, era somente ele com ele mesmo.

Piscou algumas vezes ao retornar à realidade, reiniciando seus passos pela praia de Pohang, local em que estava passando suas férias da faculdade. Não fazia muito tempo que estava ali, talvez completasse só uma semana... Não estava contando os dias, apenas aproveitava o tanto quanto podia daquele maravilhoso lugar, relembrando que sua vida jamais foi resumida a somente problemas ou brigas com o falecido irmão. Férias na praia era uma antiga tradição desde a infância e sempre lhe trazia uma sensação de acolhimento nos piores momentos. Com as mãos nos bolsos da calça confortável de moletom, andou pela extensa ponte que lhe aproximava da vista da imensa escultura em forma de mão, a qual dava a impressão de segurar toda a luz do sol em sua palma. O chinês respirou fundo, apoiou-se sobre o corrimão de madeira e pôs toda sua atenção sobre o mar de ondas calmas e convidativas. Sorriu, apenas por encantamento. Se alguém lhe perguntasse, não saberia explicar com exatidão, mas sentia que pertencia àquele lugar de alguma maneira. Era como se sua casa devesse ser ali para sempre, especificamente naquela praia de areia macia e água reluzente.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


As coisas no fundo do mar andavam em uma rotina monótona. Havia completado exatamente duas semanas desde que Minseok teve seu último pesadelo e passou a dormir com total tranquilidade. Parecia até estranho a situação ter mudado repentinamente, pois o maior intervalo que teve foi de uma semana. Porém, não podia reclamar, sentia-se mais disposto, até mais falante em relação aos últimos anos. Era um sentimento de felicidade que há muito tempo não usufruía.

Era uma tarde de sábado, início do Verão. Os raios solares atravessavam as fissuras nas paredes da gruta em que morava, fazendo resplandecer o azul intenso da água igualando-a um diamante líquido. Mesmo que o tritão não pudesse distinguir tal cor do simples tom escuro que sua visão filtrava, sabia que a luminosidade que vinha naquela estação dava outra imagem ao seu lar. Em silêncio, Minseok apenas observava os cardumes de diferentes espécies e tamanhos passar perto da correnteza em direção a sua casa quando um calafrio percorreu pela extensão de sua espinha dorsal. Uma sensação súbita que da mesma forma que chegou, se foi. Por estar sozinho, como na maioria das vezes, não deu tanta importância e também não seria algo relevante o suficiente para contar à irmã. Encolheu os ombros e decidiu nadar entre os corais, hábito que sempre o distraía, pois lograva ver os coelhinhos do mar mais de perto e às vezes desabafar com eles, por mais que não falassem e ele não pudesse tocá-los. Apesar de suas limitações, Min gostava de prestar atenção em tudo a sua volta, conhecimentos a respeito do oceano e fora dele eram tão preciosos quanto os pertences de alto preço perdidos pelos humanos quando caíam na água.

Ao chegar a seu destino, percebeu que os animaizinhos não estavam por ali, pelo menos, não à mostra. Passaram-se vários minutos e nada. Não sabia por qual razão, mas parecia que tudo estava fora de seu ciclo habitual. O jovem tritão bufou, gerando bolhas com tal ação. Não tinha nada mais para fazer, então seguiu o caminho de volta. Ou melhor… Seguiria se sua atenção não tivesse sido atraída de maneira gritante para o seu lado esquerdo, onde uma forte luz brilhava incessantemente. Até mesmo suas pálpebras, que suportavam qualquer raio intenso refletir diante de si, irritaram-se imediatamente. Minseok poderia apenas dar meia volta e prosseguir com o plano de ir embora, entretanto, ele era um curioso incurável. Qual a probabilidade de descobrir algo incrível estando sob as rochas escuras de sua moradia, quando poderia fazer isso estando há poucos metros daquela oportunidade?

Sem pensar duas vezes, moveu a cauda mais rápido, queria chegar o mais perto possível daquele brilho. Porém, estranhamente o objeto luminoso pareceu se afastar ao passo em que se aproximava. Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e encarou ainda de longe. O que afinal era aquela coisa? Será que vinha de fora do mar? Estava vivo? Nadou outra vez e então teve certeza que aquilo estava se movendo. Sorriu ao sentir o ar de desafio. Sem se importar do objeto estar boiando em direção à superfície, o tritão o perseguiu com afinco, até que sua mão conseguiu tocá-lo e trazê-lo para perto de seu corpo no instante em que a água bateu na altura de seu peito. Puxou o oxigênio pelo nariz ao perceber que via-se na superfície, logo analisando o que havia pego após tanto esforço.

— Uma concha?

Questionou com uma ponta de decepção na voz. Não podia crer que tamanho trabalho havia sido executado por uma simples concha. Ok, ela não era tão simples assim. Era rica em detalhes e seu tom amarelo assemelhava-se ao mais puro ouro, que através da capacidade de sua visão, era apenas um tom bonito de cinza. Observou-a minuciosamente no intuito de reconhecer o tipo, visto que poderia, quem sabe, trocá-la por algumas pérolas. Mas… Onde estava o brilho quase cegante? Como apagou-se de repente? Virou-a de todos os ângulos, sem compreender. De repente, seus olhos desviaram em direção à ponte, como se uma força maior o tivesse chamado. Outra vez o arrepio o abraçou ao deparar-se com uma cena que já lhe era mais que conhecida. Um rapaz corria sobre a ponte em claro desespero, como se estivesse em uma grande fuga. Tratava-se de Lu Han, o mesmo que dias atrás passeava pelo local com a alma leve, agora perdia-se em pensamentos pesados e prestes a cometer uma barbaridade. 

A voz da consciência de Minseok dizia para sair dali, voltar para o fundo do oceano onde era seu lugar, longe dos problemas da terra firme; porém, a voz de seu coração implorava para que não fechasse seus olhos e cedesse somente uma vez. A respiração do tritão acelerou e ele se sentiu paralisado por segundos que pareciam eternos enquanto via aquele humano se jogar no mar após encarar as ondas crescentes, misturando-se ao líquido salgado e desaparecer. E foi ali que Min não hesitou em nadar até ele, na esperança de lhe salvar a vida, se ainda não fosse tarde demais. Mesmo com a correnteza cada vez mais agitada, ele conseguiu segurar-se no pilar final da ponte, como no sonho, onde mergulhou até estar completamente submerso, sem precisar soltar a concha. Vasculhou por todos os lados, até que logrou enxergar a metros de distância o corpo do rapaz que afundava gradativamente. Ágil, alcançou-o e o agarrou com toda a força que possuía e o levou até a superfície.

Com um pouco de esforço, carregou-o até a beira do mar, onde repousou-o com cuidado sobre a areia úmida. Estava feito. Certamente não demoraria para alguém aparecer naquela praia vazia - sem uma razão aparente, já que era verão - e acudi-lo. Retirou os braços ao redor do desconhecido, mas em seguida notou que a franja do cabelo claro cobria os olhos dele. Duvidoso, deslizou a ponta dos dedos nos fios, afastando-os, o que lhe permitiu contemplar cada belo traço daquele rosto. O tritão olhou rapidamente para o mar e depois voltou a observá-lo. Suspirou. Convencido a não abandoná-lo daquela forma, aproximou o ouvido do peito de Han e notou que os batimentos seguiam, apesar da fraqueza. A mesma fraqueza dos tons coloridos que enxergava e apenas havia se dado conta naquele instante. Mas, como? Sua vista então foi até a concha. Não seria possível… Ou seria? Poderia jurar que quando a pegou, ela estava cinza, não dourada… Sorriu sem poder se conter, porém logo voltou à realidade quando ouviu o rapaz inconsciente tentar puxar o ar e não conseguir. Não havia dúvidas de que ele havia engolido uma quantidade quase letal de água, o que lhe impossibilitava de respirar normalmente. O que poderia fazer? Nunca salvou a vida de alguém antes! Nem mesmo nos sonhos sabia o que ocorria após acordar bruscamente.

— Ok, só preciso pensar… — Levou as mãos ao rosto, na tentativa de não entrar em pânico.

Parecia que só naquele minuto que sua ficha caiu e mediu a gravidade de ter uma vida quase se esvaindo bem à sua frente. O rapaz reagiu novamente, o que assustou o tritão. Certo, ele precisava fazer alguma coisa o mais depressa possível. Uma lâmpada pareceu brilhar sobre sua cabeça e lembrou de ter lido em algum lugar que para fazer o organismo se livrar do líquido retido nos pulmões, deveria executar compressões sobre o peito do mesmo. E assim o fez.

_Uma, duas, três vezes…_

Nada, nem as reações anteriores queriam voltar. Teria que partir ao próximo passo, o passo que mais o assustava: respiração artificial. Tal ato lhe causava medo, pois era um tanto… Íntimo demais para alguém que não gostava de contato físico. Pois bem, que fosse feito! Quando enfim se aproximou da boca alheia, inesperadamente recebeu uma jorrada generosa de água, o que o fez se afastar imediatamente.

— Ei! — Gritou de susto.

Passou o dorso da mão pela própria face, irritado, enquanto observou o loiro tossir e expulsar o restante da água que obstruía seus órgãos internos. Minseok aproximou-se de novo, queria ter certeza que o humano iria abrir os olhos. Evento que aconteceu em seguida, mesmo que piscasse algumas vezes, totalmente desnorteado. Quando conseguiu recuperar a consciência, Lu Han sentiu a retina arder por olhar diretamente para o sol. Levantou o braço no intuito de bloquear a forte luz. Virou o rosto, deparando-se com o olhar preocupado de Minseok, que somente conseguiu sorrir pequeno por ter realizado um bom trabalho. O chinês não deixou de notar como seu salvador era dono de uma beleza que transcendia qualquer limite que conhecia. Pela lógica, a única explicação plausível para enxergar um ser tão perfeito era porque tinha passado dessa para melhor.

— Eu… Estou morto? — Perguntou com a voz um pouco debilitada, recebendo um arquear de sobrancelha do outro, que não entendeu mais nada.

— Oi? Não, não. — Balançou as mãos em negação. Será que a água do mar atingiu os miolos do garoto? — Você não morreu, mas quase.

— _Aish…_ Nem para isso eu sirvo… — Deixou o braço cair sobre a testa e fechou os olhos outra vez. O tritão torceu o nariz, não entendia como ele podia pensar daquela maneira.

— Ei, sabe o quão perigoso é entrar nesse oceano? Poderia não ter voltado, nunca mais. — Min disse com seriedade.

— Essa era a ideia.

O Lu buscou forças para se levantar, mas sequer conseguia se virar sobre a areia. Até o momento, não havia olhado para o corpo do outro. Somente ao receber seu auxílio para enfim sentar-se que viu a cauda turquesa brilhante bem a sua frente, e levou um susto que ecoou por toda a cidade na forma de um berro ensurdecedor.

— Por Netuno! — Minseok pôs a mão sobre os lábios do chinês, que tinha os olhos castanhos arregalados e a respiração ofegante. — Não precisa desse escândalo.

— Você… — Falou entrecortado ao retirar a mão do outro de sua boca. — Você é… Uma sereia?!

— Não sou uma sereia. — Revirou os olhos. Era sempre chato ter que explicar a diferença. — Não sei se percebeu, mas sou um garoto.

— Mas… Não é a mesma coisa? Quer dizer, não deixa de ser híbrido de humano com peixe! — Gesticulava enquanto falava, ainda perplexo e com a voz agitada.

— Sim e não. — Minseok colocou-se ao lado do rapaz, como se também estivesse sentado na areia. — O termo correto é tritão.

— Ah, sim. — Balançou levemente a cabeça de maneira positiva. — De qualquer forma, sempre achei que seres assim não existissem. Ou se existissem, pensei que matassem humanos.

— Há casos que sim. — Comentava como se fosse algo super comum, deixando Han em pânico de novo. — Mas grande parte já cansou disso, sabe?

— Ah, é? Que alívio, né…? — Respondeu ainda duvidoso. Não era como se fosse uma verdade absoluta. — Mas ainda é difícil acreditar…

— No quê?

— No que estou vendo. Quer dizer, você é mesmo de verdade? Não está usando uma fantasia? — Ergueu a mão para tentar tocar o rosto do outro, que se esquivou antes. — E se é mesmo um tritão, certeza que não vai me machucar?

— Claro que não. — Sua expressão demonstrava cansaço só de pensar. — Imagina se a gente ainda vivesse dessa forma? Todo o trabalho que deve ser ter que cantar para chamar um humano, ele chegar num barco lento como uma lesma e você ainda ter que apagar ele. Não, não… Prefiro continuar com as sopas de algas que MinJi faz.

— MinJi?

— Minha irmã mais velha. Ela sim é uma sereia. — Contava enquanto mexia a ponta da cauda sobre a pequena onda de água salgada que lhe alcançava. Viu o loiro sorrir com certa malícia. — E de respeito, tá bom?

— Certo, certo. — Han sorriu. Por mais louco que fosse, conversar com o tritão estava sendo uma experiência diferente, além de fazer bem para os olhos. — Só fiquei intrigado com uma coisa.

— Diga.

— Por que me salvou? — Notou que ele desviou o olhar. — Você não sabe quem eu sou, não sabe porque me atirei…

— Na verdade... — Olhou-o diretamente nos olhos e foi inegável o quão forte sentiu a conexão com o chinês. Ficou prestes a entrar no modo automático e contar sobre os sonhos, sobre o problema de visão e tudo mais, porém, pensou melhor e hesitou. — Eu não deveria ter interferido na sua decisão, eu sei, mas... Vi que você não ia dar um simples mergulho. Não sei o que te levou a essa situação e nem vou te julgar por isso. Eu estar por perto foi apenas uma coincidência.

— Agradeço por ter salvado minha vida e por não julgar o que eu fiz. — O Lu sorriu pequeno. — Há muita coisa por trás que… É melhor eu não falar sobre, não quero correr o risco de tentar uma loucura outra vez.

— Espero que jamais volte a cogitar isso. — Minseok não sabia explicar, mas sentiu um breve aperto no coração. Sua visão também pareceu falhar, transitando de cores para preto e branco e logo voltando a cores de novo. Aquilo só poderia ser um sinal. — Eu... Preciso voltar para casa.

— Calma aí, o que aconteceu? — Lu Han perguntou confuso ao vê-lo arrastar-se de volta para o mar o mais depressa que conseguia. — Eu disse algo ruim?

— Eu nem deveria ter falado com você. — Sua metade peixe já estava completamente para dentro da água e era nítida a tristeza que havia se instalado em seu rosto. — Apenas peço que não conte a ninguém sobre mim e nem tente… Bom, outra bobagem.

Com um último sorriso fechado, o tritão se foi, deixando Han, agora de pé, sozinho naquela praia deserta, com inúmeras perguntas não respondidas em sua mente. Apenas respirou fundo e naturalmente as lembranças de antes de ser salvo regressaram; suas razões, sua tristeza, sua crise. Um ciclo que se repetia a cada tempo, onde nunca conseguia segurar a explosão e apenas se deixava cair… Cair no abismo de pessimismo e vozes constantes que diziam que sua vida não tinha mais sentido.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


Com o olhar perdido direcionado à superfície, Minseok passou várias horas pensando no que havia acontecido e ainda era difícil crer. Tentava encontrar lógica em ter conseguido ver cores enquanto conversava com aquele humano.

Estava do lado de fora de sua moradia e o único ponto de luz era o brilho da lua que atravessava o mar. Outra coisa que não lhe deixava dormir era o fato de ter esquecido a concha dourada sobre a areia da praia… Provavelmente, jamais a encontraria de novo e isso lhe desanimava muito. Podia parecer loucura, mas foi aquele objeto que lhe guiou, exatamente como dizia o enigma de Heidi. Foi então que...

_Bingo!_

Ao recordar-se daquela sereia que lhe lançou tal pergunta anos atrás, concluiu que seria mais que óbvio que agora poderia lhe dar uma resposta também. Saiu do transe em que seus pensamentos haviam lhe aprisionado e, decidido, nadou por alguns metros até que a figura de MinJi apareceu saindo de dentro da gruta.

— Aonde o senhor pensa que vai? — Tinha os braços cruzados e o olhar semicerrado.

— Ver os corais. — Sorriu tentando disfarçar, mas sabia que não lograria enganá-la.

— Você já não fez isso hoje? — Foi até ele. — Também passou boa parte da tarde fora. Poderia me dizer o que está havendo?

— Não está havendo nada. — Esquivou-se.

— Pensa que eu nasci ontem, Minseok? Vamos para dentro, lá você me explica direitinho o porquê dessa cara amarrada.

O tritão bufou cansado de inventar desculpas para tentar evitar discussões. MinJi era implacável e sempre que enxergava algo errado, não tinha como fazê-la mudar de ideia até que resolvesse a seu próprio modo.

Após comerem alguma coisa, sentaram-se sobre uma das pedras da gruta, perto de uma das aberturas que deixava a luminosidade da noite passar, para que pudessem se ver mais confortavelmente.

A mais velha observou cada mínimo detalhe nas feições do irmão. Não queria acuá-lo e, ao notar que ele baixou o olhar, soltou um audível suspiro e resolveu tentar de outra maneira. 

— Certo, Seok. Não será obrigado a falar se não quiser… Só quero que entenda que não quero que se meta em confusão. Você jura pra mim que não fez nada de errado?

— Juro. — Olhou-a diretamente com os olhos brilhantes, mas logo desviou novamente. — Quer dizer… Depende do ponto de vista.

— Pelas barbas de Poseidon! — MinJi levou a destra até a testa, na tentativa de manter a paciência. — O que houve? Está me deixando preocupada...

— Eu fui até a superfície… — Coçou a lateral da cabeça. — … E falei com um humano.

Min viu a sereia mudar a expressão calma para MUITO brava em questão de milésimos de segundos. Engoliu em seco.

— O que eu vivo te falando, hein? — Aumentou o tom de voz. — Não fale com ninguém fora do oceano! Por mais bobos que os humanos sejam, existem aqueles que não prestam! Que roubam, que matam e…

— Eu salvei a vida dele! — Gritou.

MinJi parou com os gestos bruscos instantaneamente e voltou a olhar para o irmão, totalmente calada e confusa. Respirou fundo através de suas brânquias quase imperceptíveis e voltou a se sentar. Então, finalmente entendeu do que se tratava.

— Minseok… — Sua voz soou em um quase sussurro. — Era ele? O garoto do sonho?

— Era ele, sim. — Voltou à fala mansa de antes. — A concha do enigma me levou até ele.

— Daquele enigma barato? — Fez um bico, pensativa. — Conte-me mais.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


No silêncio do seu quarto, Lu Han virava-se sobre a cama, pois não conseguia pegar no sono. Poderia dizer que era culpa da luz do luar ou do vento frio, os quais invadiam o ambiente através da janela semiaberta, situada acima de sua cama rente à parede. Mas não era nem um, nem outro. Puxou o cobertor até tapar sua cabeça por completo; outra tentativa falha. Então, resolveu empurrar tudo e se sentar, passando as mãos pelo rosto e pensando com mais clareza na verdadeira razão do seu tormento. Olhou pela janela e apoiou o queixo sobre as mãos que estavam pousadas sobre o batente. Pensou no quanto seu dia foi completamente fora do normal, desde o momento do seu mal estar até aquele encontro inusitado.

— Só posso estar enlouquecendo. — Pensou alto.

Sentia como se estivesse vivendo em um mundo paralelo só de imaginar que aquilo pudesse ser mesmo real. Aquele garoto podia tê-lo salvado, mas não era possível que fosse mesmo metade peixe. Ou sim? Conversou com ele, chegou até a tocá-lo. Mas depois que se foi, estranhamente lhe deixou um vazio tão grande no peito... Gostaria de vê-lo mais uma vez, ter certeza de que não foi um sonho maluco ou alguém a utilizar uma fantasia e pregar-lhe uma peça. No entanto, sabia que não aconteceria e estava conformado de certa forma.

  
  
  


. . . 

  
  
  


_Quatro dias depois…_

Com o pôr do sol se aproximando, Han pensou que seria uma boa ideia andar pela areia enquanto admirava os tons alaranjados que pintavam o céu. Sentou-se um pouco mais afastado da água salgada, onde haviam poucas pessoas que também queriam apreciar a vista. Com o passar dos minutos e o correr das nuvens, percebeu que a praia foi ficando cada vez mais deserta, até que viu-se totalmente solitário, já contemplando a noite. Com o silêncio, certas recordações vieram a si, o que lhe deixou cabisbaixo, imerso em dúvidas e medo. Sempre se repreendia, tinha plena noção de que vivia bem, possuía boas condições… Nada lhe faltava. Então por que os questionamentos não lhe deixavam em paz? Por que se cobrava tanto a ponto de não conseguir suportar?

_A ponto de pensar que sua vida não tinha um propósito para continuar._

Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, buscando paz e tranquilidade, enquanto ouvia o som do oceano; ora ou outra a água quase atingia seus pés, quando a onda tornava-se mais intensa. Ao decidir que era hora de ir, levantou-se e pegou seu rumo, até o instante em que avistou algo reluzente enterrado na areia. Olhou para um lado e para o outro e, estando certo que não havia mais ninguém, correu até o objeto. Assim que o tocou, o brilho cessou imediatamente, como mágica.

— A concha que estava com aquele garoto. — Sussurrou assim que a segurou nas mãos.

Observou os detalhes daquela arte puramente talhada pela natureza, com uma curiosidade infinita. A concha era quase tão bonita e brilhante quanto os olhos delineados daquele que a perdeu. Lu Han poderia ficar ali admirando-a pelo resto da noite, no entanto, percebeu movimentos incomuns que provinham do mar. Apesar da baixa iluminação dos poucos postes sobre a calçada distante, o rapaz conseguia enxergar o suficiente para saber que não estava mais sozinho. Escondeu a concha dourada atrás de si e semicerrou os olhos, enquanto a figura do garoto de cabelos preto-ciano emergia bem devagar de dentro da água com o olhar cuidadoso.

Minseok estava na superfície em busca daquilo que lhe pertencia, mas não contava que ao colocar o nariz para fora, mais uma vez, fosse dar de cara com o humano que salvou dias atrás. Arregalou os olhos e quis fugir, contudo, a voz do outro lhe paralisou no mesmo segundo.

— Espera! — Han correu para mais perto, até que sentiu os pés afundarem no líquido gelado. — Não vá embora.

O tritão tinha plena consciência de que não deveria ficar, não deveria sequer cogitar ouvi-lo de novo. Porém, após olhar ao redor e voltar a encarar o chinês com certo receio, quis deixar o medo de lado e poder preencher a imensa lacuna que carregava desde tão jovem.

— Você veio atrás disso, né? — A voz serena do humano interrompeu seu devaneio. Com o braço estendido, o mesmo exibiu a concha numa clara tentativa de tranquilizá-lo.

Notou que Minseok estava hesitante, com a respiração levemente descompassada por culpa do nervosismo. O tritão ponderava se seguia sua mente ou seu coração, mas ao ver que o rapaz não ligou para a baixa temperatura da água e cravou passos até si, decidiu ficar. Nadou até que o alcançasse, para que Han não ficasse com o corpo totalmente submerso.

— Sim… — Sua voz era levemente audível e uma breve confusão se instalou em seu peito, pois estava o vendo sem o mínimo rastro de cor, diferente da última vez. — Essa concha é minha.

— Incrível… — A expressão do Lu era uma mistura de surpresa e encantamento por ouvir aquela voz melodiosa novamente. Soube então que não foi um sonho nem alucinação pela falta de medicação… Aquele belíssimo ser era de verdade e estava diante de si mais uma vez.

— O que? — Min via-se ainda mais confuso.

— Você é incrível. — Pigarreou. — Quer dizer, eu não estava doido… Você é real, existe mesmo.

— Achei que minha explicação tivesse sido bem clara. — Arqueou uma sobrancelha, em sinal de que já não se sentia mais tão acuado.

— Foi, claro que foi. — Riu, sem jeito. — Mas é que… Não é todo dia que a gente vê uma sere… — Parou e se corrigiu. — _Um tritão._ Quando voltei pra casa, comecei a duvidar do que vi.

— Você parecia tão seguro. — Deu de ombros. — Até achei que aceitou fácil demais… Porque, geralmente, ou as pessoas fogem ou tentam pegar um ser que pareça diferente delas. Você não fez nenhum dos dois.

— Digamos que naquele dia, eu não estava com a cabeça nesse planeta. — Olhou para a concha. — Qualquer coisa “fantasiosa” seria aceita facilmente.

— E ela está aqui agora? — Pendeu a cabeça levemente para o lado, tentando entender aquela metáfora. — Bom, pergunto isso pois estou vendo sua cabeça bem aí… E quando o ajudei, ela também estava com você...

— É só maneira de falar. — Sorriu, achando a expressão alheia adorável. — Mas, sim, agora está aqui e posso confirmar que o que aconteceu foi real.

Com os olhos atentos, Minseok percebeu como Han tremia levemente, certamente pelo frio. Olhou para trás e pensou que já havia ultrapassado a barreira do medo, então por que não tentar outra vez? Respirou fundo e seguiu até a beira do mar, sentando-se na areia, como da última vez.

— Vai ficar aí parado? — Falou após ver o rapaz lhe encarar, sem entender. — Está com frio, não fique nessa água gelada.

— Como sabe que estou com frio? — Perguntou assim que se sentou ao lado do tritão, largando a concha de lado. — Está escuro pra caramba…

— Mais uma coisa que deve saber sobre sereias e tritões, meu caro: temos os sentidos muito mais aguçados do que vocês.

— Interessante, vou anotar na minha caderneta. — Olhou para a linha infinita do oceano, de onde a lua cheia parecia estar emergindo. — Mas queria saber mais uma coisa também.

— O que seria?

— O seu nome. — Olhou fundo nos olhos de Minseok. A falta de tal informação foi algo que lhe atormentou durante os dias em que achou que jamais o veria de novo. — Claro, se achar que eu devo saber, já que…

— Minseok. — Respondeu sem precisar pensar se deveria ou não contar.

— … É misterioso. — Concluiu sua frase anterior e sorriu. — É um bonito nome. Eu sou…

— Lu Han. — Respondeu por ele.

— Como sabe? — Estranhou.

— Está escrito na sua roupa. — Apontou para o lado traseiro do casaco estilo americano dele, onde havia as letras com seu nome romanizado e um número sete gigante.

— Por um momento achei que você também lesse pensamentos. — Uma sensação imensa de satisfação pairou ao ver Minseok sorrir. Depois de alguns segundos o observando, até que o mesmo se acanhou, Han voltou a falar. — É… O que mais pode fazer além de sentir mais coisas que os humanos?

Lu Han queria saber mais, queria conhecer o máximo daquele ser tão curioso. Vê-lo expressar-se, falar daquela maneira tão doce e ao mesmo tempo tão sarcástica em certos pontos, era realmente terapêutico para si. Com o passar das horas, Min respondeu suas perguntas com cada vez menos receio e mais confiança, afinal, aquele rapaz era seu conhecido de anos, Han só não sabia disso ainda.

— … E foi isso que aconteceu. — O tritão concluía seu causo sobre os momentos de superproteção que vivia. — Minha irmã acha que o mundo aqui fora é perigoso demais para alguém com problemas, como eu.

— Que triste… — O Lu disse em tom baixo. — Mas sabe, ela só se preocupa com você.

— Sei disso e a entendo. — Soltou um longo suspiro. — Pelo menos, depois que atingi a idade adulta, ela passou a confiar mais em mim.

— _Peraí_ … Você? Um adulto? — Começou a rir alto e Minseok não entendeu.

— Qual é a graça? — Cruzou os braços. — Meu aniversário de vinte anos foi há umas semanas atrás, se quer saber.

— Sério? — Perguntou enquanto cessava o riso. — O meu também! Olha, depois de tudo que falamos e temos em comum, acho que era destino a gente se encontrar, _né não?_

Por um instante, Min desviou o olhar. Sentiu como aquela suposição, mesmo que dita sem qualquer pretensão, tinha um imenso fundo de verdade. A sensação de estar perto do rapaz que sempre tentou salvar em seus sonhos era indescritível… Poderia até dizer que estava tendo a chance de conhecê-lo melhor por trás das tragédias que sua imaginação já lhe fez viajar.

— Quem sabe. — Sorriu fechado, ocultando seus tristes pensamentos. Olhou para o horizonte e viu os primeiros raios solares aparecerem. — Já está amanhecendo…

— Verdade. — Lu Han parecia hipnotizado com a beleza do nascer do sol. Segundos depois, olhou para aquele ao seu lado. — Você tem que ir, né?

— Tenho. — Respondeu e acompanhou os movimentos alheios. — O que vai fazer?

— Devo te devolver uma coisa, lembra? — Pegou a concha que estava esquecida até então. Enquanto a segurava com uma mão, retirava a areia que havia em cima dela com a outra. Min levou as mãos pequenas a tocá-la, com extremo cuidado. O fato de vê-la por aquele filtro cinzento, fez com que perguntasse algo sem pensar.

— Essa cor… Como se chama? — Ele sabia que a concha brilhante não era cinza. Queria poder rever a sua beleza, a qual ia muito além do que seus olhos mostravam.

— Como assim? — Han perguntou, confuso. Sua expressão mudou rapidamente quando um estalo soou em sua mente. — Espera, você disse que tinha um problema… Você não distingue as cores, Minseok?

Os olhos do tritão marejaram naquele momento. Não gostava de expor sua deficiência, mas havia deixado escapar quando se entreteu com a boa conversa que teve com o humano. Tudo que fez foi abaixar a cabeça e esperar que ele se fosse. Em sua cabeça, Lu Han não iria querer ser amigo de um ser defeituoso… Imagine se ele soubesse que estava mesmo ligado a si de alguma maneira? No mínimo, se sentiria azarado.

— Desculpe, não falei por mal. — Era notável a carga de culpa na voz do chinês. Percebendo que aquilo o machucava, tentou conversar de outra maneira. — Isso é bem comum, sabia? Muitas pessoas têm isso e em diferentes níveis. Algumas vêem poucas cores, outras trocam uma pela outra… Não precisa se sentir mal por isso.

— E quem não vê nenhuma? — O olhou com seriedade e pesar. — Também é comum?

— E por que não seria? — Sua resposta o surpreendeu. — Essa é a sua maneira especial de ver o mundo.

— Então… Você não se importa com isso? — Perguntou com uma ponta de esperança. — Saber que tenho esse defeito… Ainda te faz querer ser meu amigo?

— Claro. E não acho que seja um defeito. Sua condição é apenas algo que te difere do resto. — Levou a concha até a mão alheia novamente, que a acolheu cuidadosamente. — Essa concha é dourada, da cor dos seus olhos. Que com todo o respeito, são os mais bonitos que já vi.

Foi inevitável o sorriso que brotou no rosto de Minseok naquele instante. A conexão que tinha com Han era tão palpável, que foi suficiente para que a concha brilhasse tanto quanto no dia em que a encontrou. Nenhum deles precisou de palavras para saber o que tal ação significava, mesmo que implicitamente.

  
  
  


. . . 

  
  
  
  


Depois de algumas semanas, o humano e o tritão passaram a se ver com frequência, mas sempre no período da noite, para evitar qualquer problema. Tinham sempre histórias interessantes para contar e muito em comum, o que os aproximou cada vez mais. Por mais perigoso que fosse se arriscar em estar perto de um humano, Minseok tinha a plena noção de que ele era diferente. Quanto mais o conhecia, mais sua certeza aumentava e mais gostava de Lu Han. Ele sabia que não era um “gostar” comum, não era uma simples amizade que estava nascendo; mas, sim, a sua ligação com ele que estava se reforçando dia após dia. Mesmo que em seu interior sentisse medo de nunca ser retribuído, decidiu que não tentaria interferir no que o destino reservou para si, fosse feliz ou não.

De qualquer forma, Minseok não quis contar sobre seus sonhos que o ligavam ao chinês. E Han, não quis contar sobre suas crises, já que desde o dia em que foi salvo, não sentiu mais nada que achasse tão relevante.

_Até a noite que antecedeu o fim de suas férias._

Em teoria, teria que voltar para a cidade no dia seguinte, no entanto, as lembranças ruins misturaram-se à pressão que crescia dentro de si por ter de voltar à sua realidade não tão leve e nem feliz quanto a que estava vivendo no litoral. O tempo que passou até ali havia lhe feito muito bem, porém, não poderia negar a irresponsabilidade de ter deixado seu tratamento em segundo plano. A promessa feita aos pais foi quebrada e teria muito o que explicar. Sabia que havia agido como uma criança que simplesmente não queria sentir o gosto amargo do remédio por estar doente, mas, ao menos uma vez na vida, só tentou fazer aquilo que sempre quis: sentir-se livre para escolher como tocar a própria vida e tentar ser alguém “normal”, sem quaisquer restrições.

Com apenas a luz do abajur a iluminar o quarto da casa de praia onde estava hospedado, Lu Han encarava a tela do computador que tinha a pasta de fotos do irmão aberta. Não precisou passar por muitas para começar a sentir a dor lancinante do dia em que brigou com ele pela última vez. Os olhos já banhados em lágrimas denunciavam o quanto seu estado avançava de maneira negativa e como as coisas à sua volta não possuíam mais sentido. O telefone ao seu lado vibrou, exibindo na tela o nome de contato de sua mãe. O rapaz puxou o ar com certa dificuldade e com a mão trêmula, atendeu.

— Oi, mãe. — Tentava disfarçar o embargo na voz.

— _Meu filho!_ — Era possível sentir sua emoção. — _Desculpe ligar tão tarde… Mas não estou cabendo em mim de tanta saudade!_

— Também estou com saudade, muita. — Respondeu baixinho, secando algumas lágrimas que insistiam em cair. — Como a senhora está?

— _Ansiosa para sua volta._ _Vou fazer seu bolo favorito, como forma de boas vindas._

— Eu agradeço.

— _Ei, Hannie…_ — Soou desconfiada — _Aconteceu alguma coisa? Está chorando?_

— Não, claro que não. — Sorriu com tristeza. — Apenas estava vendo algumas fotos do Yan…

— _Filho…_ — Ouviu-se um pesado suspiro em seguida. — _Quantas vezes te falei para não se torturar assim? Precisamos deixar que o tempo cure a nossa dor._

— Sei disso. — Fechou os olhos com força, no intuito de afastar os maus pensamentos e controlar a respiração que oscilava. — Eu só... Queria lembrar como ele era. O quanto foi importante…

— _Eu sinto tanta falta dele quanto você, acredite._ — Outro suspiro. — _Não quero que fique ainda mais mal. Aliás, como tem estado esses dias? E como está o estoque dos seus comprimidos?_

Lu Han congelou. Seria incapaz de dizer à mãe que estava sem medicação há semanas… Muito menos que resolveu não buscar por mais de propósito.

— _Han, está me ouvindo?_ — Seu tom sério, mesmo que sem saber, agravava cada vez mais o estado do filho. — _Por favor, não me diga que acabou e você sequer me avisou…_

— Mãe, eu preciso desligar. — Levou a mão à testa, suando frio.

— _Me diga o que está havendo!_ — A preocupação da mulher só aumentava, o que lhe cegava completamente em relação a como o Lu se sentia com tamanha pressão. — _Não posso acreditar que tenha sido tão irresponsável! Vou mandar seu pai te buscar e…_

E o botão vermelho foi pressionado, mutando a voz que somente lhe fazia cobranças num momento inoportuno. O rapaz sentiu-se sufocado a ponto de jogar o aparelho sobre a cama sem se importar com os danos. Andou de um lado para o outro, tentando controlar o ataque que seus nervos queriam iniciar. Enquanto andava, a imagem do irmão estampada na tela do notebook foi o ápice do surto; fechou-o depressa, logo indo até a porta, na intenção de sair, porém não o fez. Limitou-se a somente encostar a cabeça repentinamente na madeira, desferindo um soco na mesma. Seus pensamentos estavam desorganizados, sua visão começava a embaçar mais e não sabia o que mais fazer, visto que da última vez, tentou contra sua própria vida. Voltou a fechar os olhos e mentalizou apenas coisas que lhe faziam bem, mesmo que fosse só mais uma tentativa falha de fugir de toda aquela angústia.

Sentado sobre uma das imensas rochas perdidas perto da beira do mar, Minseok observava com o olhar perdido o movimento das ondas, à espera do amigo que, até então, sempre aparecia quando a última luz da loja do outro lado da calçada, distante há tantos e tantos metros, se apagava. Não sabia dizer quanto, mas havia se passado muitas horas desde que ela se apagou.

— Será que aconteceu algo?

Pensou alto, desviando o olhar em direção à casinha de madeira no final da trilha de areia. Se tivesse pernas, teria tomado coragem e ido até lá, saber o que estava havendo. Pegou sua concha, que agora carregava para todos os cantos, e suspirou longamente. Então notou, por algum estranho motivo, que a mesma estava opaca como uma pedra qualquer. Após analisá-la rapidamente, olhou em direção ao céu e decidiu que era hora de partir, já que era óbvio que Lu Han não apareceria.

Ao mover-se, viu a concha brilhar de maneira latejante e em consequência, seu olhar desviou para onde estava Han, que corria pela areia como se sua vida dependesse disso.

_E realmente, dependia._

O tritão não pensou duas vezes ao atirar-se na água e nadar o mais rápido que podia, pois algo dentro dele gritava que Lu Han precisava de sua ajuda.

O chinês correu até quase chegar à ponte, mas deteve os passos ao ter a horrível lembrança daquela água salgada do oceano sugando sua alma. Andou debilmente até a beira do mar, onde deixou-se cair de joelhos. Acreditou que a lua era a única espectadora de seu sofrimento, até perceber a agitação da água que formava pequenos redemoinhos na mesma, de onde surgiu Minseok. Puxando o ar de maneira totalmente desajustada, Han encarou-o com uma expressão enigmática demais para o tritão, quem não sabia o que estava ocorrendo com exatidão. Tudo que fez foi apenas nadar até onde não houvesse mais água, alcançando o humano que não deixou de olhá-lo. Ao estar mais perto, arrastou-se um pouco mais e por puro impulso, o abraçou fortemente, pouco se importando com o fato de estar molhando toda a roupa alheia. Com os olhos surpresos, Lu Han permaneceu estático por vários segundos, até que seus braços rodearam o corpo de Minseok e permitiu que o restante das lágrimas rolassem livremente.

Depois da tempestade de sentimentos passar e dar lugar a uma leve calmaria, os dois apenas apreciavam o ruído das águas em movimento. O Lu caçava algumas pedrinhas em meio a areia e as lançava em direção ao mar, enquanto Minseok o observava atentamente.

— Está mais calmo? — Decidiu perguntar.

— Acho que sim... — Han respondeu após pensar um pouco. — Me desculpe por tê-lo feito esperar tanto.

— Não se preocupe com isso. — Sorriu. — Depois de tantas conversas que trocamos, acho que foi o suficiente para eu saber que você só se atrasa em casos extremos.

— Pois é. — Olhou-o nos olhos e pensou um pouco. — Min... 

— Fala.

— Você se lembra quando me contou sobre… O seu problema com cores? — Perguntou, tomando cuidado com cada palavra, visto que tinha noção do quão delicado era o assunto para Min. Ao vê-lo assentir devagar, prosseguiu. — Você me perguntou se eu deixaria de ser seu amigo por causa disso. Eu não o fiz e...

— Onde quer chegar com isso? — Tal questionamento pulou da boca alheia, receoso. — Por favor, seja direto.

— O ponto onde quero chegar é… — Passou a mão entre os cabelos antes de terminar sua sentença, ansioso. — Eu também tenho um problema, Minseok. Algo que não queria que você soubesse, porque… Não queria te assustar.

— Mas… Você mesmo sempre diz que todos temos problemas. — Sua resposta amenizou o ligeiro clima tenso que se instalou.

— É, eu sei. Só que não se trata de um _simples_ problema. — Enfatizou.

— Como assim? — O receio transformou-se em preocupação imediatamente. — Você está doente?

— Estou, sim. — Viu a feição do outro entristecer dolorosamente. — Mas é um estado que está sob controle e…

— Não diga mais... — Levou as mãos às mechas escuras, fechando os olhos fortemente. Não precisou de muito para chegar a uma conclusão e, ao voltar a olhá-lo, proferiu-a em voz alta. — Você não tem controle. Esse problema foi o que te fez tentar aquilo… Não é?

— Minseok… — Sua voz falhou. Havia subestimado demais o amigo ao pensar que poderia explicar numa boa algo tão complexo. — Tem razão, foi isso mesmo. — Sentiu-se envergonhado e sequer conseguiu lhe devolver o olhar. — Você estava preocupado com o que pensariam de si e eu entendo esse sentimento. Perdi muitos amigos por ser problemático. Também perdi meu irmão que era tudo na minha vida… Não sei se um dia irei superar tudo isso, mas uma coisa é certa: eu, sim, vou ficar sozinho, pois todos que se aproximam vão embora de alguma maneira.

Os olhos de Minseok enchiam-se de lágrimas a cada palavra que ouvia. Nunca parou para perguntar por que o Lu estava sempre tão solitário ou por que não falava muito de sua família. Não sabia explicar, mas era capaz de sentir a dor dele dentro de seu próprio peito.

— Não sabe como sou grato a você por ter salvo a minha vida naquele dia. — Han continuou depois de deduzir que Min não lhe diria nada. — Mesmo que eu não quisesse ser salvo de verdade. — Sorriu fechado. — Por mais que eu não garanta que vá sobreviver quando voltar pra casa, serei eternamente grato pela oportunidade de ter conhecido você.

— Não diga isso. — Respondeu aflito. — Eu salvaria você de novo quantas vezes fossem necessárias. E sabe por quê? Porque essa era a minha missão desde o início… Era destino.

— Você acredita nisso? — Riu, sem realmente ter ânimo. — Em destino?

— Não costumava acreditar. — Olhou dentro dos olhos do loiro. — Até saber que você realmente existia e precisava de mim.

— O que? — Já não compreendia o que o tritão queria lhe falar. — Você me conhecia antes?

— Pode parecer loucura, talvez nem acredite em mim, mas… — Respirou fundo e aceitou que o momento de contar seu segredo havia finalmente chegado. — Eu previ, nos meus sonhos, que você iria se atirar nesse oceano. E não foi em uma, nem duas noites… Foram cinco anos. Cinco anos inteiros sabendo que aconteceria. — A expressão no rosto de Han denunciava o quanto era difícil crer em tal história. — Eu sei, de fato é uma loucura.

— Ok, mas… — Respirou fundo. — Não é loucura quando se ouve isso de um garoto metade humano, metade peixe. Quer dizer, a probabilidade de ser algo genuíno é altíssima.

— Não gosto quando você fala difícil. — O tritão coçou a cabeça, confuso com as palavras do Lu.

— Quero dizer que acredito em você, Min.

Pela primeira vez naquela noite, abriu um sorriso de verdade sob a imensa vontade de abraçar Minseok mais uma vez, porém guardou-a para si. Com os primeiros raios solares aparecendo na linha tênue do mar, ambos souberam que seu tempo juntos estava chegando ao fim. Lu Han até cogitou contar que em algumas horas iria embora, mas pensou que Min havia sofrido muito até ali. Achou melhor poupá-lo, então somente despediu-se como sempre, não querendo tirar o sorriso de alegria do rosto alheio por saber que agora estava bem e que, em tese, regressaria ao cair da noite. Não sabia como, mas Han daria um jeito de avisar. Porém, só de pensar, sentia seu coração se partindo ao meio lentamente.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


Depois de passar a manhã com a irmã e a tarde escolhendo algumas conchinhas para levar à superfície, para, quem sabe, animar o amigo, Minseok observou o escuro começar a tomar conta do céu. Passou na gruta e pôs as conchas menores dentro da maior que sempre carregava consigo e soube que era hora. Como fazia parte de sua rotina, estava acostumado a levar menos de cinco minutos para chegar até o ponto da praia em que Han sempre estava. No entanto, ao chegar lá, não havia ninguém, como na noite anterior. Por sua mente até passou a possibilidade de ele estar mal outra vez, mas preferiu afastar tais pensamentos e sentar sobre a rocha de sempre. Quando o fez, pôde notar que ao lado da rocha havia uma caixa de madeira, molhada. Certamente foi atingida pelas ondas, o que dava a entender que estava ali há horas. Piscou algumas vezes, levando a mão hesitante na direção da caixa, sem ter coragem suficiente para tocá-la. Não queria ser enxerido e mexer em algo que não lhe pertencia, mas pelo sim e pelo não, resolveu olhar. Inclinou o corpo em tal direção, pegou a caixa e em seguida percebeu que havia um bilhete grudado com um pedaço de fita adesiva na lateral. Por ter uma personalidade curiosa e facilidade em aprender as coisas, não foi difícil compreender que era o seu nome que estava escrito, por mais que a grafia não fosse das melhores.

Ao abrir a caixa, deparou-se com um envelope lacrado e um espelho pequeno, com um laço verde água a enfeitar o cabo; muito parecido com o que MinJi possuía, o qual encontrou em algum dos tantos navios que afundaram naquele oceano. Deixou-o de lado, com cuidado, para concentrar-se no envelope. Depois de conseguir abri-lo, logo viu que se tratava de uma despedida.

_“Oi, Min…_

_Espero que esteja se sentindo melhor depois do sufoco que fiz você passar._

_Eu não estava bem e consequentemente te arrastei junto comigo e não acho justo que isso volte a acontecer._

_Fiquei pensando em mil coisas para te falar nessa carta, mas digamos que não sou muito bom com as palavras. Apenas gostaria que soubesse que você foi a melhor parte das minhas férias. Na verdade, de todas as férias que já tive._

_E como a própria palavra diz, foram apenas férias. E elas chegaram ao fim hoje._

_Não consegui falar olhando nos seus olhos, pois a situação estava pesada demais e não quis piorar._

_Estou indo embora para voltar à minha monótona realidade, contudo também para me tratar da forma correta._

_Não posso prometer que voltarei um dia, no entanto levarei em conta tudo que me disse e todo o apoio que me deu. Você me deu a força necessária para continuar buscando esperança e vontade de viver. Juro que darei o meu melhor._

_Obrigado por tudo, principalmente por ter me dado a oportunidade de não ser apenas o garoto dos seus sonhos, mas também da sua realidade… Por mais que tenha durado pouco._

_Até._

_Lu Han.”_

  
  


Não era preciso mais nada. Por mais que doesse, o que Minseok mais temia havia se concretizado: os sonhos, a concha, o encontro… Tudo havia chegado tarde demais.

_Encontrou Han tarde demais._

Sua ligação com ele já não existia mais e como esperava, nenhum sentimento além de amizade havia nascido nele. Com a carta agarrada ao peito, tudo que podia fazer era se conformar e pensar que, pelo menos, o chinês havia tomado a decisão certa. Sabia que seu amor por ele não seria o antídoto mágico que o livraria daquela doença. E do fundo de sua alma, desejou que Han encontrasse a felicidade e o equilíbrio em sua vida, mesmo que fosse a quilômetros de distância.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


_Cinco anos depois…_

O relógio de ponteiro na parede indicou que eram exatamente 17 horas, mas a porta do consultório ainda não havia sido aberta. Lu Han esperava sua vez de conversar com sua psicóloga, na esperança de que ela pudesse lhe dar algum conselho. Não, ele não estava mal de saúde nem mesmo estava tendo crises como antes. Na verdade, nunca esteve tão bem. Mas havia algo estranho pelo qual estava passando e pensou que seria bom ouvir a opinião de outra pessoa, que não fosse da família. Com as mãos cruzadas e olhos fixos no teto, pensando na vida, logo ouviu o _click_ da maçaneta e a porta foi finalmente aberta. A mulher sorriu-lhe e, com um aceno de cabeça, deu-lhe permissão para entrar.

Perguntas frequentes foram feitas e as respostas a cada semana eram melhores. A Dra. Lee Dahye sentiu-se orgulhosa ao ver como seu paciente havia aprendido a levar as coisas a sério, não falhava com o tratamento e arriscava dizer que ele estava pronto para diminuir as visitas, passando a ser algo anual, já que ocorria mensalmente desde os últimos dois anos.

— Acho que por hoje é tudo, Han. — Ela sorriu de forma gentil, logo anotando algo em um papel.

— É, antes de ir… Preciso contar uma coisa, Dahye. — Sentiu-se levemente tenso, mas nada que fosse afetar sua saúde.

— Claro, sou toda ouvidos. — Largou a caneta e pôs-se a olhá-lo com atenção.

— Até peço desculpas por ter ocultado esse assunto por tanto tempo, mas é que… — Hesitou por um instante, pois não conseguia prever a reação daquela a sua frente. — Desde o começo, eu tenho tido sonhos.

— Que tipo de sonhos? — Estreitou os olhos, atenta.

— Como posso explicar… — Falou mais para si mesmo. — Digamos que há um tempo atrás, conheci uma… _Pessoa._ — Apesar do tempo passado, sua promessa permanecia intacta. — E essa pessoa foi de extrema importância para eu tomar a decisão de voltar a me tratar. Só que ao mesmo tempo que gostaria de voltar a vê-la, eu… Não tive coragem.

— Teve medo de não conseguir se controlar?

— Não exatamente… — Pensou um pouco. — Na verdade, não quis criar esperanças. Eu queria ter certeza que o que estava sentindo era passageiro.

— Hmm. — Dahye cruzou os dedos frente ao rosto. — Certo. Provavelmente, você deve estar se referindo a um amor de verão que não teve um desfecho adequado. É isso?

— Não sei como classificar. — Encolheu os ombros, um tanto constrangido. — Você sabe, nunca me relacionei com ninguém de maneira séria. — Respirou fundo. — Mas o ponto é que… Os sonhos são sempre com essa pessoa. Não sei a razão…

— Geralmente, os sonhos são apenas projeções da nossa mente, que nem sempre tem um sentido. — Explicou de forma paciente. — Mas há casos em que existe algum tipo de sentimento envolvido e, consequentemente, faz nossa cabeça viajar assim. Pelo seu relato, você pode estar sentindo falta dessa pessoa, ainda mais sendo tão importante.

— Você acha que eu devo ir atrás…? Encontrá-la? — Seu coração até mesmo falhou uma batida.

— Olha, Han… Não sou conselheira amorosa. — Pousou as mãos de volta na mesa. — Porém, está nítido que se não fosse por esse alguém, você não teria procurado instrumentos para melhorar sua saúde mental. O que posso dizer para você é: agora que está no caminho certo, buscou o melhor para sua saúde… Está na hora de procurar a sua felicidade. Claro, sem abandonar todo seu esforço até aqui. Sentimento não cura, porém tem uma grande importância na vida de uma pessoa que enfrenta problemas psicológicos. Mas, acho que já conversamos sobre isso, né?

— Já, sim. — O chinês sorriu contido, com a resposta agora nítida em sua mente. — Eu vou pensar com sabedoria e fazer o que for melhor para mim.

— Faça isso. — Dahye segurou na mão alheia, dando-lhe força.

Com mais algumas palavras trocadas, o Lu despediu-se e, com seu carro, foi direto para seu apartamento. Há mais de um ano estava vivendo de aluguel em um prédio diferente do de seus pais, já que ao longo de suas consultas, percebeu que a superproteção era um fator que não lhe permitia avançar positivamente na vida. Ao chegar em seu destino, buscou na internet o contato do dono da casinha de praia que havia alugado a última vez que passou as férias. Mesmo com certa dificuldade, já que o gato se aconchegava preguiçosamente vez ou outra sobre o teclado de seu notebook, conseguiu o número e não demorou para discá-lo. Após ouvir a voz do proprietário, sorriu largo.

— Olá! Aqui é o Lu Han. O senhor lembra de mim? — Perguntou animado e ouviu a confirmação em seguida. — Então, liguei pois gostaria de fazer uma oferta.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


Com o início do inverno, praticamente ninguém frequentava a praia, a não ser para tirar foto do rochedo e do mar infinito, o que era muito bom para MinJi e Minseok, que podiam ir até a superfície sem maiores preocupações.

Depois de tudo, os dois se uniram ainda mais, passando a enfrentar muitas aventuras juntos. Num dia como aquele, onde, mesmo com o sol brilhando fortemente, o frio ainda predominava e as chances de alguém vê-los eram praticamente nulas.

Após um longo período apenas nadando e aproveitando a brisa gelada, MinJi mergulhou e se direcionou a uma rocha perto da beira do oceano.

— Sabe a melhor parte do inverno? — Perguntou ao irmão, que não demorou a subir na pedra ao lado e se sentar.

— Não ter aquele povo olhando e querendo nos matar? — Perguntou, seguido de uma risada contagiante.

— Também. — Riu com ele. — Mas eu ia dizer... Aquilo.

Apontou ao longe, onde os raios de sol batiam diretamente nas ondas de tom verde claro, tornando-as reluzentes. Era difícil para os seres do mar terem tal imagem, então tinham que aproveitar as oportunidades.

Ficaram ali observando o movimento das águas por horas, conversando sobre várias coisas até de tardinha, quando os sinais da noite começaram a chegar.

— Então, acho que tá na hora de darmos no pé. — MinJi espreguiçou-se e ao olhar para a expressão confusa de Minseok, olhou para a própria cauda e pigarreou. — É… Não literalmente.

— Pode ir, eu vou ficar mais um pouco. — Respondeu sem muito ânimo.

— O que foi, Seok? — Tocou no ombro do irmão. — Está se sentindo mal?

— Não, apenas… — Suspirou. — Apenas quero ficar sozinho um pouco.

— Tá bom. — Respondeu ela, com um sorriso fraco. — Não demora, ok?

— Tudo bem. — Sorriu de volta e a viu mergulhar em seguida.

Após outro pesado suspiro, Min olhou para as pedras e buscou por uma das menores. Ao encontrá-la, retirou-a do lugar e pegou a caixa de madeira que estava escondida embaixo, a mesma que havia recebido de presente cinco anos atrás. Dentro dela estavam intactos a carta, o espelho e a concha dourada. Durante os meses que sucederam a despedida do humano, não conseguiu abri-la, pois seu coração sempre doía de saudade. Mas com o passar dos anos, as memórias que aqueles objetos traziam se tornaram agradáveis e reconfortantes. Passou a ponta dos dedos pela concha e sorriu. Mas foi o espelho que decidiu pegar de fato. Observou os detalhes dele, os adornos e a fita. Ao olhar para o seu reflexo, algo que jamais pensou que aconteceria de novo, aconteceu.

_As cores estavam voltando._

E não era uma transição ou uma mera lembrança, era estável. Ao mesmo tempo em que o filtro cinzento era queimado pelas cores que vinham do centro do espelho, sua respiração acelerava cada vez mais em expectativa. Em questão de segundos, tudo ao seu redor estava colorido, como sempre deveria ter sido. Olhou para esquerda e para a direita, e absolutamente tudo ganhou tons cheios de vida que só havia enxergado no dia em que conheceu Lu Han. E foi ao olhar novamente para o reflexo que pôde ver a pessoa que havia acabado de passar por sua mente. Não seria possível…

— Então você achou o presente que deixei. — O chinês falou com as mãos nos bolsos, após ter a vista do tritão sobre si, finalmente.

— Você? — Por mais que recordasse ligeiramente dos traços do Lu, vê-lo com toda aquela nitidez e energia era a coisa mais preciosa que seus olhos poderiam lhe permitir enxergar. — Não pensei que voltaria…

— Pensa tão mal assim de mim? — Riu ao sentar-se perto dele. Tomou todo o tempo do mundo para prestar atenção em cada detalhe da face de Minseok e como parecia que o tempo só havia lhe feito bem. — Até pensei nisso também, mas… Não consegui.

— Você parece diferente. — Falou enquanto olhava-o nos olhos. — Sua aura mudou.

— Mudou para melhor? — Perguntou com curiosidade.

— Sim, muito melhor. — Sorriu. E depois de alguns segundos, retomou a palavra. — Mas… Por que voltou exatamente? Está de férias de novo?

— Não. — Levou o braço até uma pedra mais baixa, de onde tirou uma mala e ao lado dela estava seu gato, sentado, os observando. — Voltei pra ficar.

— Mas... E a sua família? — Questionou em voz baixa.

— Minha família… — Fez um bico, pensativo. Olhou para o horizonte, onde os tons avermelhados já eram notáveis. — Ela está aqui comigo.

Minseok não entendeu o que ele quis dizer. Era um fato que Han estava mais feliz, decidido… Isso era o mais importante, na realidade. Observou-o sorrir e levar as mãos até o felino, pondo-o no colo. Foi então que algo estalou em sua mente.

— Ah, você vai morar com o gatinho. — Passou a mão sobre a cabeça do bichano, que aproveitou o leve carinho.

— Sim, mas… — Olhou diretamente nos olhos dele. — Você também pode fazer parte da família se quiser.

— O que disse? — Achou que não tivesse ouvido direito. Sem que pudesse evitar, seu coração começou a acelerar.

— Eu voltei por você, Min. — Respirou profundamente antes de prosseguir. — Todo esse tempo longe me fez pensar muito e cheguei à conclusão que nada do que fizesse seria capaz de te apagar da minha memória. A cada momento do meu dia, a cada vez que fechava os olhos para dormir, eu via você. Da mesma forma como você sonhava constantemente comigo, eu passei a sonhar contigo… Não precisei de muitas provas para entender o óbvio. — Colocou o gato de um lado e outro suspiro foi liberado. — Eu te amo, Minseok. Mas, eu vou entender se estiver magoado por eu ter sumido...

Aquele ao seu lado não sabia o que responder. A única coisa que passava pela cabeça dele era que, enfim, _tudo fazia sentido._

Minseok guardou os objetos dentro da caixa com calma. Ao colocá-la no lugar de sempre, encarou o rapaz ao seu lado. Não quis verbalizar palavra alguma, por mais que a face alheia implorasse por uma resposta. Só o que fez foi olhar cada detalhe daquele rosto, até parar na cicatriz que ele carregava. Havia esperado tanto tempo, que sequer sabia como fazer o que estava planejando; mas ao vê-lo fechar os olhos com sua aproximação, tomou a dose de coragem que precisava e ao fechar os seus, uniu seus lábios aos dele sem pressa e de maneira terna. E por mais que o contato não tenha durado muito, tanto seu coração quanto o de Lu Han batia descompassadamente. Bastou apenas mais um olhar e um sorriso tímido para os incentivar a iniciar um novo beijo, um pouco mais necessitado e carregado de sentimento.

Mesmo que os anos tivessem passado ou que o momento em que se conheceram não parecesse tão conveniente assim, era simplesmente incontestável a existência do elo entre os dois. Um elo muito maior que suas diferenças, tanto físicas quanto emocionais. E por mais demorada que tenha sido a espera, estavam finalmente juntos. Agora sabiam, um havia nascido para completar o outro, cada um a seu modo e com seus próprios obstáculos a serem enfrentados.

**FIM**

  



End file.
